Ed, Edd, 'n' EddyTwister, Sam, 'n' Otto
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Otto, Twister, & Sam some how get sucked into Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's world. Will the Rocket gang and the Ed gang get along or kill each other?


Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Twist, Sam, 'n' Otto  
  
As Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam skateboarded down the Pier, Otto noticed a strange aura, seemingly floating through the air.  
"Guys, hold up a sec." He stopped, his friends right behind him. "You notice something different? Like something in the air." He waved his hand in the air as if to grab something that appeared to be invisible.  
Sam adjusted his glasses higher onto his nose. "Yes, it's very peculiar in fact. Like an odd magnetic charge."  
"My hair's getting all frizzy!" Reggie looked at her brother and friends, bewildered. "This is way too weird."  
All of a sudden, a huge whirlpool appeared in the ocean beside them. Lightning flashed and the wind began to howl.  
"What the heck is happening?" Otto screamed over the rampaging winds and rushing waters.  
"Dude, is there, like, a hurricane or something we didn't know about?" Twister held on tight to his camera. Without warning, Twister's feet lifted off of the ground. Leaving his skateboard behind on the sidewalk, the massive winds sucked him down into the whirlpool.  
"Twister!" All of his friends screeched. Then, Otto and Sam were swept away into the prodigious torrent, screaming, never to return.  
Why Reggie was left behind, no one knows.  
Otto, Twister, and Sam flew through the vortex at lightning speed. Eventually, all went black.  
When Otto opened his eyes, he could see something, but it was a blur. He took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and tried to make something out of his surroundings. He was in a cartoon, it was for sure, but he couldn't tell what. It was nothing like he had ever seen before.  
He spotted Twister and Sam lying on the pavement of the enigmatic new terrain. He rushed over to them and shook them awake.  
"Hey, dudes, wake up! We're still alive." Otto kept shaking them until they completely woke up.  
Twister rubbed his forehead and frowned. "Man, I got a serious headache." He looked around and then understood his surroundings. "Dude, where are we?"  
Sam cleaned his glasses and pondered. "For once, I have no idea. Let's walk around and see if we can find some one to ask." Otto helped Twister and Sam up and they began to search for human life.  
After walking around for a few minutes, they saw a guy ride by on a bike and tried to get his attention, but the guy screamed, fell over, and began to run.  
Otto smiled crookedly. "I have an idea. Why don't we split up and maybe we can find someone who won't run away from us. Meet back here in an hour." The guys went off in separate directions.  
Otto walked down the street, searching for signs of life. Where ever this place was, everyone who lived there must have been on vacation or something.  
When he walked around the corner, he was looking down the street, not paying much attention. He felt someone run into him and turned around with a jolt.  
"Hey, watch it, you idiot!" shrieked a stout kid with not a lot of hair.  
"Who are you callin' an idiot, dorko?" Otto yelled back. He looked down at the guy, noticing he wasn't much older than he was.  
"New kids.they're so rude," he hissed and walked off. Otto wondered what he meant by that. He decided to follow him.  
Twister plodded down the pavement, wondering if an hour had passed by or not. He then saw a tall guy, gazing in a window of a supermarket. Twister crossed the street and walked up to him.  
"'Scuse me, but do you have the time?" he asked.  
The dude turned around and looked down at Twister. "I have a chicken in my pants." The guy guffawed and pulled a turkey out his pants. "Oh, darn, I got a bunny rabbit."  
Twister screamed and scurried away from him as fast as his legs could carry him.  
Sam sat down on a bench and sighed. He was exasperated from all that walking. He glanced at his watch; he still had fifteen minutes until he met his friends back at their meeting spot. He decided to spend the rest of his time on his laptop, since he hadn't found anyone anyway.  
As he played on his computer, a guy with a black sort of hat came by. Sam looked up from his computer. "Pardon, but where am I? My friends and I were sucked into a giant whirlpool and we ended up here. I know it sounds farfetched, but."  
The dude stood there, gawking at Sam. "What on earth?" He cackled and fell on his side laughing. Sam got pissed and left him there laughing. 


End file.
